You Get Me
by Ambrosia3
Summary: A short fic set during a conversation between Anya and Tara in S5's “I Was Made To Love You”. (Anya P.O.V.) Please R&R. (NOTE: Please SKIP the default chapter. It's the same as chapter 2 but with more errors).
1. Default Chapter

Title: You Get Me  
  
Author: Ambrosia  
  
Feedback: Ooh yes! Pretty please? Send to o0cellar_door0o@hotmail.com  
  
Disclaimer: Title and lyrics were borrowed from "You Get Me" by Michelle Branch, (someone with actual talent, unlike me). The characters of Anya and Tara were borrowed as well, as they belong to Joss & Co. at ME, (lucky bastards). The first three lines of the fic, (after the lyrics), are also theirs. In other words, I own nothing. Seriously folks, I'm a college student. Please don't sue.  
  
Notes: This was written in response to a challenge to re-write an existing BtVS scene between characters of your choice and make it "shippy". Enjoy! (I hope).  
  
  
  
So I'm a little left of centre, I'm a little out of tune  
  
Some say I'm paranormal so I just bend their spoon  
  
Who wants to be ordinary in a crazy, mixed-up world?  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Anyway, I took the money from working for Giles, and I tripled it."  
  
"Tripled? Like, first money, then money money money?"  
  
"Yes. I'm thinking about buying something very expensive. Maybe an antelope."  
  
She laughed, and I was surprised to see that it didn't seem to be *at* me, it wasn't arrogant or cold, and it wasn't followed by any long speeches concerning specific laws that prevent against just anyone purchasing an antelope. She just... laughed.  
  
It was a laugh that seemed to warm the very air around me.  
  
"I've never told anybody this", she began, "but I always thought that if I ever became a millionaire, the first thing I'd do is build a huge aquarium in my backyard and make it into a dolphins paradise. Then I'd take in a few of them at a time from overcrowded zoo tanks to stay with me. It'd be like a vacation for them. I'd....". She stopped and the dreamy look she had gotten while imagining this beautiful place disappeared. She dropped her head to her chest and crimson spread to her cheeks. "Okay so that sounds really silly, you're probably thinking that that's gotta be the dumbest thing you've ever heard!", she said as she gave a protective giggle.  
  
"Dumbest thing I've ever heard?", I asked, confused. "No, the dumbest thing would have to be that ridiculous myth humans have about a fun loving bunny that annually gifts children with sweets. It's ludicrous I tell you!. The only reason any bunny would do that would be to lure you close enough to rip your eyes from there sockets!" I sighed, letting my frustration pass before continuing, "Now a dolphins paradise, that sounds beautiful. Could I come and swim with them sometimes".  
  
She looked at me in disbelief. Then, in the few seconds before she responded, an array of emotions passed over her features. Relief, amazement, joy, and a kind of... understanding. It was all there, written in the wrinkle of her forehead, the crinkle of her nose, and in the depths of her eyes, those sparkling blue eyes.  
  
"Of course, anytime", she beamed.  
  
* * * * *  
  
You get me when nobody understands  
  
You come and take a chance, you get me  
  
You look inside my wild mind never knowing what you'll find  
  
Still you want me all the time, yeah you do  
  
You get me 


	2. You Get Me

Title: You Get Me  
  
Author: Ambrosia  
  
Feedback: Pretty please? Review here or send to o0cellar_door0o@hotmail.com  
  
Summary: A short fic set during a conversation between Anya and Tara in S5's "I Was Made To Love You". Friendshippy, with the possibility for more, it's what I think might have happened if April's battery had died *before* she reached Sunnydale.  
  
Disclaimer: Title and lyrics were borrowed from "You Get Me" by Michelle Branch, (someone with actual talent, unlike me). The characters of Anya and Tara were borrowed as well, as they belong to Joss & Co. at ME, (lucky ducks). The first three lines of the fic, (after the lyrics), are also theirs. In other words, I pretty much own nothing! (Seriously, I'm a college student). Please don't sue. ;)  
  
Notes: This fic is told from Anya's P.O.V. and was written in response to a challenge to take an existing BtVS scene between characters of your choice and make it "shippy". Enjoy. (I hope!)  
  
  
  
So I'm a little left of centre, I'm a little out of tune  
  
Some say I'm paranormal so I just bend their spoon  
  
Who wants to be ordinary in a crazy, mixed-up world?  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Anyway, I took the money from working for Giles, and I tripled it."  
  
"Tripled? Like, first money, then money money money?"  
  
"Yes. I'm thinking about buying something very expensive. Maybe an antelope."  
  
She laughed, and I was surprised to see that it didn't seem to be *at* me, it wasn't arrogant or cold, and it wasn't followed by any long speeches concerning specific laws that prevent against just anyone purchasing an antelope. She just... laughed.  
  
It was a laugh that seemed to warm the very air around me.  
  
"I've never told anybody this", she began, "but I always thought that if I ever became a millionaire, one of the first things I'd do is build a huge aquarium in my backyard and make it into a dolphins paradise. Then I'd take in a few of them at a time from overcrowded zoo tanks to stay with me. It'd be like a vacation for them. I'd....". She stopped and the dreamy look she had gotten while imagining this beautiful place disappeared. She dropped her head to her chest and crimson spread to her cheeks. "Okay so that sounds really silly, you're probably thinking that that's gotta be the dumbest thing you've ever heard", she said as she gave a protective giggle.  
  
"Dumbest thing I've ever heard?", I asked, confused. "No, the dumbest thing would have to be that ridiculous myth humans have about a fun loving bunny that annually gifts children with sweets. It's ludicrous I tell you! The only reason any bunny would do that would be to lure you close enough to rip your eyes from their sockets!" I sighed, letting my frustration pass before continuing, "Now a dolphins paradise, *that* sounds beautiful. Could I come and swim with them sometimes?".  
  
She looked at me in disbelief. Then, in the few seconds before she responded, an array of emotions passed over her features. Relief, amazement, joy, and a kind of... understanding. It was all there, written in the wrinkle of her forehead, the crinkle of her nose, and in the depths of her eyes, those sparkling blue eyes.  
  
"Of course, anytime", she beamed.  
  
* * * * *  
  
You get me when nobody understands  
  
You come and take a chance, you get me  
  
You look inside my wild mind never knowing what you'll find  
  
Still you want me all the time, yeah you do  
  
You get me 


End file.
